This Moment
by Caviar-and-Cigarettes
Summary: Set during 'King Baby'. Catherine & Sara slash, turn away if its not your thing.


_'Cause I wanna stay here in this moment  
Can I quietly slip into you  
You and I can stay here in this moment  
Let the world fade away,  
I just want to stay with you_

**.x.**

She was angry. No, pissed off worked better. Her day just kept getting worse and worse. Her luck was going in an uncontrollable downward spiral. The worst of which, was her crime scene photos getting stolen from a supposedly _secure _crime scene. Of course, it wasn't her fault, a police officer was garden the scene. Despite that, she was still getting the blame. A knot formed in her stomach when she saw _her_ crime scene photos plastered across the evening news. Fuck. As if this could get worse. So she ran, the only thing she could do. She didn't care what strange glances she got as she ran through the halls of the lab, to the only one place she could be alone. Her office. Slamming the door shut as soon as she entered, she pulled all the blinds down and slumped into her chair at her desk.

She felt like crying, but she wouldn't.

She was snapped back into reality when she heard the door open and close. She didn't have to look up to know who it was,

"Baby…" the voice of her lover filled her ears, and her eyes snapped up to meet Sara's. She was leaning against the door frame, worry etched on her face. She turned the key in the lock and walked over to Catherine's desk, perching on the corner. But when Catherine diverted her gaze to the floor, Sara cupped her face in her hand her turned it back towards her, "Baby, its okay,"

"Fuck Sara its not okay. How can you possibly say its okay?" she said, more harshly that intended. Sara though, wasn't put off by this. In their ten month long relationship, she had seen Catherine get upset and yell at her, but she knew it was just her frustration getting the better of her.

"Its not your fault. We all leave our kits and cameras out in the open at scenes, because we know that only CSI and cops will have access to that area. Someone got the better of us, it happens,"

"I know I know," Catherine replied, banging her fists on the desk, "But it happened to _me_! I had the chance to show everyone that I could, _can_ be a good supervisor, and I screwed up!"

"No babe you haven't, it will be okay. Grissom knows you can do this, we all do," Sara's voice was gentle when she leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I know you can," and she brushed her lips against her cheek, lingering there for just a second. Holding her hand, Sara stood up and pulled Catherine with her. Looping her arms around her waist, she pulled her towards her until their body's were pressed tightly together. Sara leaned in to kiss her, but pulled away when their lips were about to touch. Catherine leaned up to try and kisser her, but again she pulled back before she could. She knew Catherine hated this, cause she was inpatient, and hated to be teased. But Sara couldn't help doing it. Truth be told, she also did it because when their lips would finally meet, it made her knees week. She teased her for a few moments, then watched Catherine lick her lips in anticipation. At the point, Sara just couldn't resist it and forcefully pressed her lips against her lover's. Catherine's fingers laced through Sara's hair in an attempt to pull her closer. Catherine felt her knees almost give way when Sara's lips ran down her neck, something they both knew made her week. Sara pulled away with a satisfied smirk at the effect she had on Catherine.

"Hmmm, why does it all suddenly feel better?" Catherine sighed, moving her hands from Sara's neck and running them down her arms.

"Oh I have that effect on people, you should ask all my other girlfriends," Sara smirked.

"Oh really, well if I found them I'm afraid I'd have to kill them." Catherine teased. Sara gripped onto her hips and pushed her backwards so she was pressed against the wall, her taller body pinning her there.

"I wish I could take you home right now," she whispered huskily, slipping her hand under Catherine's shirt and trailing her fingers over her smooth skin. She groaned lightly at the contact.

"Hmm, shift isn't over for hours though," she sighed, wishing she could just get out of this hell and forget it all with the woman she loved.

Sara glanced at Catherine's desk and arched her eyebrows suggestively, "Well we could have a quicky!"

Catherine laughed softly. She knew Sara was kidding, but the thought of it caused her temperature to rise slightly. God, the things that woman did to her. She never understood how she could be so head over heals in love with someone, to hate being apart from them. It scared her, being this in love. But god did it feel good. She breathed deeply and leaned forward to wrap her arms around Sara's waist, resting her head on her chest, "I love you," whispered quietly, feeling Sara tighten her in her embrace she did.

"I love you, god you have no idea how much," Sara sighed and wrapped one arm around Catherine's shoulders, keeping the other on her back and continued to rub circles on her skin with her fingers. It helped calm her, that why she did it. But of course, every time they were in the same proximity, she could barely keep her hands off her, her body craving to touch her. Catherine pulled away startled when she felt Sara's pager vibrate between them. _Bollox_, "Damn it, Greg needs me, results are in," Sara sighed, "As much as I hate to, I'd better go."

"Its okay, I appreciate you cheering me up. I feel so much better," Catherine smiled, honestly feeling a lot happier about the situation. Sara quickly pulled her towards her and engaged her in a deep, passionate kiss. It was fervent, making Catherine groan. But seconds later it was over, leaving them both gasping for air.

"Don't get too comfortable in those clothes, I'd appreciate them on our bedroom floor later," Sara husked into her ear, giving her a last kiss on her neck before quickly leaving.

Catherine stood there with her heart racing and her breathing shallow.

This woman had her well and truly whipped, and she knew it.

And she wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

review are much appreciated )


End file.
